User talk:1
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message alternative dead rising wikia site http://deadrising.christian.wikia-dev.com/wiki/Nikki_Valentino#comm-20285 to add Sbaseball dead rising Sbaseball (1).jpg dead rising Sbaseball (2).jpg dead rising Sbaseball (3).jpg dead rising Sbaseball (4).jpg OTR edits Nice to see you still working on OTR content! Do you think Dead Rising 3 will be announced for the new xbox/ps systems? --Mistertrouble189 19:07, 27 March 2013 (UTC) Video project Haha, that would be quite a project! Every single item, both games? Phew! On another note, TWD season finale tonight! --Mistertrouble189 19:51, 31 March 2013 (UTC) RE:Blocking Good point. I have left a few unblocked, but mostly going for the usernames that are purely gibberish (like the next batch of users about to be blocked =D) Keep up the good work Anno. Nice pictures. --Mistertrouble189 19:30, 19 April 2013 (UTC) *I noticed that. Nice job. Are you retaking pics or do you have the un-watermarked pics in your files? --Mistertrouble189 20:25, 19 April 2013 (UTC) :*Ah now I see it haha. took a closer look. Good work regardless. Ah, that recent batch of spammers in the Recent Changes. Oh well, don't care. They're useless. --Mistertrouble189 02:25, 20 April 2013 (UTC) to add watermark To do from: http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&until=20101130123428 File:Dead_rising_pie.png File:Dead_rising_a_strange_group_survivors_(2).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(34).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_shopping_cart_seons.jpg File:Dead_rising_main_street_beginning_of_game_(4).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(13).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_other_you_survived_for_screen.png File:Dead_rising_main_street_beginning_of_game_(13).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(25).jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_pick_ax.jpg File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_Cheryl_(4).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_pamela_(3).png File:Dead_rising_helicopter_pictures.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(8).png File:Dead_rising_ending_d_special_forces_(2).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_Nathan.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_IGN_sledgehammer_heliport.jpg File:Dead_rising_guitar_hiting_zombies_xbox_com.jpg http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_bugs_special_forces_use_escalator_stairs.png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_ryan_(4).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_lilly.png File:Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag_(4).png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_photographer%27s_challenge_(2).png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_nick_(2).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_maintenance_tunnel.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(8).png File:Dead_rising_zombie_heather_(3).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-3.jpg File:Dead_rising_jills_sandwhichs.png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(17).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leah_burt_aaron_(3).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(18).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(11).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(14).png File:Dead_rising_heavy_machine_gun_being_shot_(2).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_apple.jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_sniper_rifle_leisure_plaza.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombies_leah_burt_aaron_(2).png File:Dead_rising_helicopter_crashed_into_clock_tower_(4).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle_(9).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_todd_(3).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_brian_(2).png File:Dead_rising_security_forces_killed_all_zombies_(2).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_brock_the_final_battle.png File:Dead_rising_case_0_the_morning_after_beginning_script.png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_Cheryl_(3).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_steven_(4).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_4_women.png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_rich_(3).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(2).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park.png File:Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(17).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leisure_park_(18).png File:Dead_rising_helicopter_shot_of_white_car_man.png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_Larry_N017_(3).png File:Dead_rising_water_bottle_name.png File:Dead_rising_excavator_(6).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_leah_burt_aaron_(6).png File:Dead_rising_zombie_queen_6.png File:Dead_rising_meat_processing_room_entrance.png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_jo_(2).png File:Dead_rising_pp_crislips_sign.png File:Dead_rising_heather_getting_eaten_outside_childs_play.png File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(26).jpg File:Dead_rising_throwing_up_(2).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_sword_flying.jpg File:Dead_rising_main_street_beginning_of_game_(15).png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_special_forces_captured_(2).png File:Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_2_(9).png File:Dead_rising_survivors_floyd_wayne.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_photographers_pride_(5).png File:Dead_rising_case_0_mommas_diner_pan_warming.png File:Dead_rising_skills_karate_chop.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_IGN_shadow_in_the_north_plaza.jpg File:Dead_rising_IGN_survivors_wayne_jolie_susan.jpg File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_Kent_warehouse.png File:Dead_rising_floyd_the_somiler_(3).png File:Dead_rising_IGN_early_frank_photographer.jpg File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_kent.png File:Dead_rising_entrance_plaza_survivors_before_breach.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_pp_maintence_tunnel_al_fresca_plaza_(3).png File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_yuu.png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_michelle_(4).png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_submachine_gun_jump_point_paradise_plaza.png File:Dead_rising_convicts.png File:Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_2_(2).png File:Dead_rising_love_always_lasting_natalie_and_jeff_(2).png File:Dead_rising_kids_choice_clothing.png File:Dead_rising_special_forces_captured_(3).png File:Dead_rising_cultist%27s_hideout_box.png File:Dead_rising_book_covers_and_locations_(16).png http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_Japanese_Conversation.png File:Dead_rising_Security-Room.gif File:Dead_rising_F101f.gif File:Dead_rising_F101e.gif File:Dead_rising_zombie_black_cap_green_shirt_fan.png The Spambots Hope something works! I gave up on blocking them lol. I wonder if it's Wikia sending those bots =O --Mistertrouble189 23:34, 9 May 2013 (UTC) Delete extension Found a nice extension on DI Wiki - Special:DeleteBatch to easily mass delete the spammer user pages. Now just need a Special:BlockBatch lol. --Mistertrouble189 22:17, 17 May 2013 (UTC) Spambots I'm sure you've noticed but the spambots are creating many many many accounts. Any ideas on how to stop them? Jax Kenobi 12:23, 21 May 2013 (UTC) katana DR3 stores Completely fine with that! Actually like having just locations. Better this way since its a city and not a mall or resort. --Mistertrouble189 22:45, 10 June 2013 (UTC) ALSO, if you could edit the stores into locations for Template:Header3, that would be great! Creating city section/roadway pages now. --Mistertrouble189 02:03, 11 June 2013 (UTC) RE:Category:Gallery Lol, I had forgotten I added the category to the template so it adds automatically. Got slightly confused at one point :) No harm done I guess! Still waiting for more DR3 news... --Mistertrouble189 16:44, 18 June 2013 (UTC) Wiki color Notice anything off about the color of the site? Everything below the site notice is dark gray now... --Mistertrouble189 19:08, 25 June 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for fixing the issue! --Mistertrouble189 20:07, 25 June 2013 (UTC) Dead Rising: The Survival I've noticed that the existing pages we have for DR:TS (check the category) are all stubs, since none of us got to play the game and it is no longer available. Should we just get rid of those indidvidual pages since we know litterally nothing about except the name, and maybe just include whatever info we have on a general page, like Dead Rising: The Survival Survivors, Weapons, etc? Just an idea, doing some wiki cleanup. --Mistertrouble189 19:20, 25 June 2013 (UTC) *Very well. I did a cleanup, deleting some unnecessary/unused/empty things and fixed up the existing pages. Strange how Capcom shut down DR:TS after a year. Oh well. Was wondering if you knew how to fix it so that weapons in other games DON'T appear in Category:Dead Rising: The Survival? --Mistertrouble189 01:24, 26 June 2013 (UTC) Special:Deletebatch Hi! I have used Special:Deletebatch in the past for mass deletions (like spam pages on DI Wiki). I tried to use them here for a bunch of old/duplicated images, but it says I must be a bureaucrat to use that special page. Could I get a promotion? ;) --Mistertrouble189 19:10, 26 June 2013 (UTC) barnstar Thanks for the barnstar!! Appreciate it. And the promotion too! And ah ok, just a force of habit in removing the template between the {{. Heh heh. Wiki is looking good! I have no projects in the back of mind to do. CTYD character categories done, cleaned up the Survival pages... good stuff. How are you with your DR2 weapons project? --Mistertrouble189 22:50, 26 June 2013 (UTC) tabber aha! Well at least the pages won't appear in the wrong category, I think that's the more important part. If the categories at the bottom are still visible on the page, due to tabber, then that is alright and good enough to get by with. Nice investigative work. --Mistertrouble189 16:55, 27 June 2013 (UTC) RE:subst Not sure what you mean by subst. What exactly does it do? Been going thru Unused Files and adding lone pics to pages (and obviously tidying them up). Noticed that there are a handful of weapon images that you uploaded, that are in Unused Files. Weren't sure if you forgot about them. --Mistertrouble189 19:58, 27 June 2013 (UTC) Adam picture That was actually a photo I found from DevianArt a while back (it's on Adam's page, author is in file name), I simply removed the background and cropped it! It is pretty nice like Den's quality busts. The other DR1 busts you did were pretty sweet too! Took your Steven Chapman full and made my own bust version. Not too bad. --Mistertrouble189 14:38, 1 July 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, most of it is crap. Some of the pics are good, like the Rebecca art (done by computer, I added a bunch to her gallery page). I remember there being a Leah and Jessica Howe computer images, but the artist gave them weird hues/colors (they are on the character pages as well). --Mistertrouble189 20:41, 1 July 2013 (UTC) *Btw I was able to do the same for Danni Bodine. --Mistertrouble189 14:24, 3 July 2013 (UTC) RE:deleting talk pages Usually I will keep a talk page if the discussion is relevant. If it is super old and something not anything important anymore, I will toss them (theyre from the Wikia days so it's outdated by a LOT). The Tood talk page is easy - the info I wanted has been added to main space so it was no longer needed (and old) ;) Haha. Honestly, if I am editing a page, I will always check the talk page (if there is one) and make a judgement from there. Nice edits today, new templates and needed pages are always a good sight on the recent changes! Think I will work on the Special:Unused Files today. --Mistertrouble189 15:40, 2 July 2013 (UTC) Achievements Oh man, that could be quite a project. If I do them, they will most likely be stub pages with just the header, intro line and category, and the achievement requirement! --Mistertrouble189 19:24, 3 July 2013 (UTC) *Also, what should the page title be? Not sure what we want to go to. --Mistertrouble189 19:28, 3 July 2013 (UTC) :*Dead Rising 2 Achievements :*Dead Rising 2 Achievements/Trophies :*Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Trophies *And thanks! Almost done with the Unused Files page - think I will do that before doing anything with the achievements. --Mistertrouble189 19:28, 3 July 2013 (UTC) DONE Done with Special:Unused files and tidied up some pages that I added images to, as well as fixing the weapon categories so they are all the same in terms of layout. Phew. Will work on achievements eventually. Happy 4th of July! Off for the day. --Mistertrouble189 15:57, 4 July 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Well I was just dropping by to say hello. I've kinda moved on from editing wikis. Good to see you again though. --MagcargoMan 03:19, 29 July 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Anno, on the forum you requested that I get sound files? I may sound like a TOTAL dumbass...but I don't know how to mod. I write code for my own game (Which is currently in production) but I usually get the codes from other people. I'm not a PC gamer, and I don't know how to extract sound files. If you could tell me how, I can try to help. Thanks! Banner On the post you said I could do a banner. I definitely want to attempt this, but first I needed to make a logo. So when exactly is the trivia day again? January 2, 2014? I can add the date and the annual number, but for now, this is the logo I have: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/File:Potential_trivia_day_logo.png Obviously the actual banner will have a lot more in it. RE:Walking dead deleted scene I've always heard about the original ending but thanks for sharing that article! Was able to get a deeper look at what would have happened. It made me like Sasha a little more. I think she's great and very no-nonsense! Can't wait for the deleted scenes!! --Mistertrouble189 14:26, 8 August 2013 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks you! I was replaying Dead Rising and noticed the 2x4 wasn't actually 2x4! Happy to be here :D See you around :D -guy who edited 2x4 page Forum Index You can keep editing, don't worry. Re: Everything else Yeah, ill do it. I have seen some mods that can be placed in the other sections (The Bibis mod for example :P), but some of them can't be moved because there is no sub-forum for them, such as graphical mods (Remove the hud, better textures... wait,those can be moved. Trainers, and other huge mods that edit a lot... i think they can stay there.) I'm gonna make a list of what mods can be moved to where and which ones can't. Ill let you know as soon as i finish the list. Also: "I am going to start on a monthly newsletter." Really? that's great. Tacosdebirria 02:49, 14 September 2013 (UTC) I have edited the index and many mods have been changed to other sections. There are still a few mods in the other/Everything else sections, but they can't be moved because there is no place they can fit. I can give you the list of what mods where changed, it's in a wiki-table and it seems that "hidden comment" doesn't work on them, so i don't if it would be good to put it down here because is too big. Just let me know how can i give it to you. Tacosdebirria 02:46, 14 September 2013 (UTC) I placed the list of the mods that where moved inside a spoiler in the index, there is no table, but when you edit it you can look at the code. I can't post the list just like another section of the index, it just doesn't work like that, and can be a little confusing. So yah, the moved mods list is inside a spoiler at the end of the index. When the mods at the forum get moved feel free to erase the spoiler, is useless for any other user and there is no point on leaving it in there. The newsletter is looking good, i can't wait to see it finished Tacosdebirria 09:47, 14 September 2013 (UTC) Newsletter Yeah, i like that kind of stuffs, they are really interesting. I'm gonna take a look at the articles you send me, i'm probably going to learn a bunch of stuff from there. Any other ideas?... not really. I can suggest sections and little texts for the newsletter, but not new stuff to do besides that. Tacosdebirria 02:20, 15 September 2013 (UTC) :Okay i leaved some ideas at the newsletter talk page http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki_talk:Newsletter Tell me which ones are good and i can start working on them. Tacosdebirria 12:58, 24 September 2013 (UTC) :Okay, i saw the feedback, and i realized that indeed, there are stuff that is not really explained. Let me explain it: Contests?: In here i mean future possible contests, not really actual contests, just ones that may appear in the future. Gameplays: I didn't mean that someone at the wiki or the community should do it, i mean, that we can use already uploaded gameplays from popular or not very popular people. Gameplays that we find enjoyable or silly. Random talks: I just realized it was a bad idea. It was something like a bunch of guys, talking about random stuff that came to their mind, and then they discussed about it. Yeah, a very bad idea considering the situation. Let's derp: This is derp. And no, i didn't mean it as a contest, i mean it as a way to show the people the glitches and issues that happen while modding. There is not really a lot of people, but the ones that are here are enough to get silly things. News: News about Dead Rising: DLC's, new games, more info about it (New gameplays, characters, the story...) Release dates, sales. Everything related to it. Picture galery: Ah, i have my teories of why not, because the spoilers? if not, then is okay, the newsletter can't get overwhelmed by so many things. The other sections, well, i don't have anything else to say about them. And now i don't know how to continue at this point, should i start adding the sections to the newsletter? Tacosdebirria 02:06, 25 September 2013 (UTC) Newsletter This articles: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:ARSN & https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Article_Rescue_Squadron/Newsletter/20091001 Tacosdebirria 11:34, 15 September 2013 (UTC) New photo I found the photo of the diner in the extended ViDoc trailer I was talking about on the forum. I took a screenshot of the trailer. Contact Hey, looking for an email contact for some important stuff. Can you email me at kristophermsandoval@gmail.com? I'd appreciate it! Thanks! 17:00, 7 October 2013 (UTC) :how can i help you anon? Anno 1404 23:12, 7 October 2013 (UTC)